You Owe Me
by Tara Laurel
Summary: "Brian was on fire. The heat had ripped through his chest and now the inferno was threatening to overtake him. He heard nothing. Saw nothing. Only the blaze of death, dragging him deeper and deeper under. And then suddenly a voice. Somewhere, seemingly miles away, on the other side of the flames, someone was calling his name." OS. Fast & Furious (4)


**TITLE: **You Owe Me

**RATING: **T (graphic content)

**A/N: **So, this scene has been revisited before, I know. Just a little something I thought of. I just love the brotherhood/friendship between Dom & Brian. I think I have Fast & Furious fever with the release of the Fast 6 trailer! F&F fandom, here I come.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fast & Furious or any characters.

**Read, Enjoy, Review, Repeat.**

**You Owe Me**

Brian was on fire.

The heat had ripped through his chest and now the inferno was threatening to overtake him. He heard nothing. Saw nothing. Only the blaze of death, dragging him deeper and deeper under.

And then suddenly a voice. Somewhere, seemingly miles away, on the other side of the flames, someone was calling his name.

Even above the roar of the engine, Dominic had heard. How could he not? He never would admit it, but he was sure that he even _felt _it. The moment the bullet broke free from Fenix's gun and burrowed its way into Brian's chest, Dom knew what had happened. All he could see of Brian were his legs – and the sickening way they jerked when the shot rang out.

Fenix was taking aim again as Dom drew closer. It was as if the murderous man was paying no attention to the vehicle descending upon him. Dominic sank the gas pedal into the floor of the car as he could merely watch Fenix ready himself for the execution. Dom couldn't fully see his features, but he was sure the monster was smiling. He was enjoying Brian's pain. Just as he had enjoyed Letty's.

_No._

_Not again._

Dom swore. He couldn't allow the man the satisfaction again. No one else would die by his hands again.

As if sensing the increase in speed, Fenix finally glanced up at his approaching doom. With a smirk, the killer lifted his weapon, sinking several shots into the car's body and window. Seeing the futility of his efforts, Fenix turned tactics, and turned tail. He was almost clear of the front of the wreckage when he felt the impact.

And then nothing more.

Dominic veered at the last minute, following the fleeing man.

He almost smiled satisfactorily as he watched the corpse collapse on the hood of his car. He wanted to savor the moment, to remember the last look of fear on the man's face before he met his end.

There was no time.

The gunshot echoed in his memory and his mind was swiftly brought back to Brian. Dominic pushed open the door and nearly dove out. When he got around to the back of his car, he almost froze. Time seemed to skip a beat as he stood there for that split second. He didn't even notice the man leaning against the hood, or the way he stared at Dom in terror.

In that moment, all Dom saw, was red.

His feet were moving before his mind was. He dropped to his knees next to the form of his friend, trying desperately to find some way to help him. He wasn't even sure where to start. The hole in his chest was pumping out blood, pouring out Brian's very life. A shard of metal stuck out from Brian's stomach. There was a deep cut across his shoulder and stains of crimson all along his face.

And that wasn't the scariest part.

The most terrifying thing – The thing that had made Dominic's blood run cold and his body go stiff, was Brian. Brian, the man Dominic had always admired for his coolness. The agent – the friend, who hardly ever showed fear – was now quaking. His entire body seemed to be thrust in a fit of convulsions, shakes and shudders. The boy looked to the sky, not even noting Dom's presence, his eyes wide and stricken with a terror that gave Dominic tremors.

In an instant, Dominic was brought back to all those years earlier. He saw Vince seizing underneath his grasp. Brian's choking cries of agony, mixed with the echoes in Dom's mind.

There had been so much loss. Too much loss. His mother before he could even keep a memory of her. His father, right before his young eyes. Jesse, almost within his grasp. And Letty. Letty.

He couldn't lose anyone else.

"Brian!" Dominic thrust one of his hands over the bullet's entryway, as he used his other to grip and jostle Brian's jaw and face. "O'Connor!"

He could see Brian wasn't there with him. His eyes and mind were somewhere else, lost in the pain. Dominic screamed and swore in Brian's face until the fog began to clear from his irises. Dom could visibly see the exact moment when Brian found Dom's voice, and then his face.

The agent's eyes snapped away from the sky and to his friend's face.

"You got – to get out – of here."

Dom shook his head. He could have laughed and slapped the buster upside the head at the same time. Of course that would be the first thing Brian said. Dom had been so focused on Brian that he hadn't even heard the distant sirens, and yet they seemed to be the first thing Brian heard. Dominic wondered if the kid ever did anything for or thought of himself first. From risking his life to save Vince, the man who really hated him, to risking his career and freedom to save Dom, the man who he thought hated him. And then still all those years later, he was still thinking of Dom, of all of them. He tried to help clear Dominic's name. He helped avenge Letty. And now here he was, stuck like a pig and shot, and still trying to play hero.

"I ain't runnin' anymore," was all Dom said as he steadied Brian's shoulders.

"I got to ask you something," Brian coughed.

"You got to shut up and stay still," Dom again pushed Brain back from his second attempt at sitting upright. "Ask me later."

"You mean, later when you're in prison, or later – when I'm dead?"

"Thought I told you never to lose that cool of yours," Dom sighed.

"I pay my – own way," Brian grinned through a gasp.

"Good," Dom smirked, "you can buy me a new car when all this is over."

"You – owe me," Brian corrected through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Dom chuckled and conceded, "Guess I do, O'Connor." He sighed and stared at the man who had given so much for him. "Guess I do."


End file.
